1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a gas stove, and more particularly to a switching assembly of a gas stove.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, conventional gas stoves are classified into natural gas type and gas cylinder type. The main difference between these types is the size of the gas passageway of the gas switch. The gas passageway of the natural gas type usually is larger than that of the liquid gas cylinder type. If a gas switch for natural gas type is mounted in a gas cylinder type gas stove, it will cause incomplete combustion because of the high gas supply. On the contrary, when a gas switch for gas cylinder type is mounted in a natural gas type gas stove, the stove only provides small flames because of the low gas supply. As a result, the manufacturers have to prepare both types of the gas switches for different gas stoves. It makes the cost higher. It will be good for the manufacturers of gas stove if there is a gas switch available for both types of the gas stoves.